TO THE SEA
by Maciliel
Summary: Legolas' life following the War of the Rings.
1. The House of Mindfulness

TO THE SEA: A Tale of the Fourth Age  
  
Chapter I: The House of Mindfulness  
  
Very Early May (Lotesse), T.A. 3020  
  
"If my eyes do not decieve me, we are nearing our day's destination," said Legolas, spying a weathered stone marker far down the road that ran between the wooded chain of hills to the East and the newly planted fields they had been passing on the West beyond which gulls cried and circled over the River Anduin. "I see the signpost for the turn and if we can trust Faramir, we shall find a comfortable bed and a good meal tonight."  
  
"In this heat my friend, what I want is a draught of cold ale," Gimli responded, "It is hot for this time of year, is it not? But then we are in the South. Hold up a minute, Legolas, I have to take off my jacket."  
  
Gimli removed his jerkin without dismounting from his pony and after he laid it across his pommel, the two rode on in companionable silence as the late afternoon sun shown upon them. When they reached the marker, they turned eastward onto a road that wound up into the hills. Sometime later, as they neared the top of the ridge, a large manor house appeared. It was surrounded by a stout stone wall with thick oaken gates that stood open onto the road which continued to wend its way farther into the hills. The deep barking of several large dogs could be heard within the walls.  
  
"Cánu, Melko, Surmë, Callë! Quiet! Sit!" a man's voice on the other side called and the barking ceased.  
  
As they approached they could see four enormous black dogs sitting in a row across the opening with a man standing behind them. His face was disfigured by a scar that ran through his left, now sightless, eye, a memento, they felt certain, of his service in the recent War.  
  
He looked at them steadily as they dismounted, the gaze from his good eye neither threatening nor welcoming, as he asked them simply "Who comes to Opelë Órëquanta - The House of Mindfulness?"  
  
Legolas, spoke for both saying "Legolas, of Eryn Lasgalen, and Gimli, of Aglarond. We seek audience with the Lady Suletintalle."  
  
Upon receiving this information the man bowed low and welcomed them, then asked them to come inside the walls until his return. As they walked their horses inside the gate, the four great dogs parted and came up to sniff the new arrivals, not threateningly, yet alert and watchful.  
  
The man was back in a moment and bid them to follow, saying "I am Vëon, Steward to the Lady Suletinalle," as he lead them through a flag stone courtyard set with fountains and urns and beds of flowering herbs, while the dogs zig-zagged ahead and around them.  
  
At the stable a younger man waited in the doorway, and turning to them, Veon said, "This is my son, Mirimon. Your horses will be well cared for in his hands - he has a way with animals."  
  
"Do not worry my lords," the Mirimon said as Legolas hesitated to hand him Arod's reins, "I gained my knowledge of ostlery while I was in service at Minas Tirith. Even the Rohirrim trusted me with their steeds."  
  
He led the men and horses inside the stable and as they blinked in the dim light Legolas and Gimli noticed that the it was appointed with unusual care, clean as many a kitchen, with carved stone troughs of clear clean water and mangers filled with fragrant hay. After a brief exchange with Mirimon, Legolas and Gimli followed Vëon back to the house.  
  
The great wooden door and stone lintel were simply, yet beautifully carved and two great urns filled with herbs stood on either side of the entrance. As they approached, the door opened to reveal a woman with a calm and dignified demesne. She extended both hands with upraised palms and looked gently into their eyes.  
  
"Welcome to Opelë Órëquanta, the House of Mindfulness. I am Sulëtintalle, Lady of this House. I am honored to greet you Prince Legolas, and you Lord Gimli. Your fame will ever precede you in this land. Please come in and share what ease we may offer. It has been some years since we have received guests at Opelë Órëquanta and your coming makes us glad."  
  
Gimli, ever chivalrous since Galadriel had wakened the gentleness and courtesy that lay within him, was stirred by this gracious welcome, and bowed deeply. Legolas, no less struck by their hostess, remained standing, yet looked solemnly into her blue eyes to find his gaze returned with forthright steadiness.  
  
Entering, they found themselves in a long entrance hall lined with carved doors and beams, embroidered tapestries and finely wrought sconces. The double doors at its end stood open to reveal a glimpse of a wide flag stone terrace beyond which a stream ran down the hillside through the trees. Through doors on the left they could see a large hall, while the doors to the right seemed to open onto rooms of various uses.  
  
"We too are gladdened by this meeting," said Legolas, "Faramir, Prince of Ithilien, bade us seek you out, yet gave us no clear notion of what we would find at journey's end, save that we would be welcome. We did not know when we might arrive, and so could not send word of our coming. We have been making our way from Emyn Arnen through South Ithilien for some days, though not in haste."  
  
"Even a short distance at a leisurely pace raises some dust from the road," the Lady said smiling, "and you must want to refresh yourselves. We will need some time to ready your rooms. But warm water, a comfortable chair and a bite to eat to sustain you until dinner we will happily provide in the meantime. Please allow me to present to you Lady Maerwen, the wife of Veon, the Steward of this House. If you have need of anything, we will be in the kitchen at the end of the hall to the left."  
  
Maerwen curtsied low, saying, "I am most honored. Your deeds makes all Ithilien rejoice." Then bidding a lad, near grown to full stature, who stood in a doorway further down the hall to take what of their packs they did not need, the two women walked in the direction of the kitchen, while Veon led Legolas and Gimli to a lavatorium and left them with a bow.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Inside they found to their delight that hot and cold water flowed from overhead faucets and ran from spigots to fill basins causing Gimli to remark, "Legolas, this workmanship is most certainly Dwarvish of days of old. Plumbing of this artfulness is no longer often found, nor yet copied for many a year. When I have the chance, studying its courses will be a real delight."  
  
"I believe you are right," said Legolas, "It looks like much of the stonework, masonry and metalwork in this house is Dwarvish, but Gimli, it was most certainly an Elven home in ages past. All of the wood carving I have seen is Elven, and there are many similarities between this place and parts of my father's halls. Every feature of this house bespeaks unusual care."  
  
When the emerged refreshed they found the lad waiting outside the door and he took them to a large library on the ground floor where Lady Suletintalle was laying out a light repast. On one of the tables she placed plates of crackers and thinly sliced spiced beef, small bowls of pickled mushrooms and fresh radishes, and a pitcher of golden ale. When they were settled, she left them saying, "As I said before, my lords, we have not had guests since before the War, and need more time to prepare than we might otherwise. I will look forward to talking with you at dinner."  
  
The men began eating and after a time, having remarked on the freshness and flavor of the food, Legolas poured himself a second glass of ale and taking it in hand, began to look about the room, while Gimli remained seated with a plate on his lap.  
  
"This is truly remarkable Gimli," Legolas said, putting a book back on a shelf and taking up a small, intricately costructed box, "Faramir said it would serve me well to meet the lady of this house if I was going to bring some of my people to settle in South Ithilien, but fie on him for not telling us more about this place. We are met by a Mortal woman of gentle bearing in what must be the home of ancient Elven lords, made for them by the cream of Dwarvish miners and masons, and in it, a library filled with books that would make Ishtari clap for joy. I wonder why he did not say more before we left?"  
  
"Well, my friend, we were occupied with other business, and we certainly did not ask him - though of course we did not see the need. He seemed to think it a good idea and took it for granted that we would be welcome. For myself, I am wondering how this place managed to avoid getting ransacked - these lands lay under heavy shadow. Though she did say they have not had guests for many years."  
  
Paging through the books and talking of the things which caught their eye in the unusual room, they passed the time until Lady Suletintalle returned and announced dinner.  
  
She led them to the terrace where a trellis lightly covered by the new growth of grapevines laced overhead and fountains flowed from carved stone faces in the walls. A table placed close to the balusters was covered with a fine linen cloth and topped by plates generously laden with an array of breads, cheeses, and salads of newly picked lettuces, peas and herbs. Along the terrace flowed a stream which Lady Suletinalle told them was called the Súlocelu, the Goblet Stream, that ran down the hill to meet the Mirunornen, the Wine Run River, a small tributary that flowed into the Anduin.  
  
Lady Suletintalle seated herself at the end of the table with her back to the stream and setting sun and asked them to choose a seat beside her. The largest of the dogs that they had seen earlier, left the spot where he had lain at the farther end of the terrace and came to lay down next to her. She poured wine and Gimli was just about to raise his goblet when she stayed his hand with a gentle touch saying quietly, "Let us now take a moment to contemplate the bounty of our table, the joy of sharing it with each other, and the memory of those whose efforts made our dinner possible, but who will never join us."  
  
Through the trees they saw the last glint of the sun as it sank beyond the Anduin glinting in the distance far beyond. Behind Lady Suletintalle, clouds of pink, lavender and gold stretched across the evening sky. A breeze rose, mingling the scent of water with the fragrance of the pines near at hand. The world seemed whole and peaceful and good, as if it was filled with a deep reverence for the recent struggle that had been required to make it so.  
  
"My honored lords," Lady Suletintalle's gentle voice emerged in the expectant silence, "I drink a toast to you - the first guests to visit the House of Mindfulness since my own return a year ago. That our visitors should be so renowned speaks of happier times to come." With a smile and nod to each she raised her goblet and drank.  
  
They fell to the pleasures of the table, delighting in the food set before them, for it was made with care and worthy of consideration.  
  
"Lady Suletintalle, your dogs are remarkable," Gimli remarked after a moment, "and they are enormous."  
  
"They certainly are," Legolas said, "and extremely well trained. I don't know that we could leave the dogs in our halls in Eryn Lasgalen alone near a table spread with plates of cheese."  
  
"Dogs have ever held a special place in my family and they served us faithfully and well in the recent war. Canu is their leader and he knows he will be well rewarded for his patience when we have finished our meal."  
  
They talked lightly for some time, and after the breads, cheeses and salads, more substantial food was brought. Next to arrive was a tureen filled with a soup made with carrots and cream flavored with coriander. Then emerged a dish of sliced potatoes also cooked in cream, accompanied by a salver on which rested a goodly number grilled trout stuffed with rosemary. Last came a pork tenderloin stuffed with apples and onions sitting atop a mound of mushrooms sauteed with fines herbes.  
  
"I wish that our good hobbit friends were here to sing praises worthy of this fare," said Gimli as he neared the end of his fourth piece of trout, "I am a trencherman that can compete with the best, but even I have been full this last quarter hour. This being said, I am compelled to finish this last fish. A canny witch must have charge of the kitchen of this house."  
  
"A journey's end amid good company is ever the best seasoning," said Lady Sulétintalle smiling, "Yet Maerwen and I do our best to honor the herbs and beasts that give us sustenance."  
  
"The justice you do to your ingredients is equaled only by the site in which you serve them - to eat your meals outdoors on a hilltop with a view that restores the soul is a spice that must ever nourish you," Legolas said.  
  
A dessert of sweet buttery wedges of shortbread and dishes of tiny strawberries was brought and after they had all commented on the sweetness of the berries and delicacy of the cakes, Legolas spoke.  
  
"Good lady, our names and history seem known to you, but though Faramir recommended that I seek you out, he did not tell me much of you or your house, save that we would find friendship here. Pray, tell us more of yourself. How is it that your home, which seems to have once been the dwelling of Elves, came to be and, stranger still, that it remains when so much else in Ithilien has been destroyed?" and he looked at her with calm visage, expectant of reply.  
  
"My lord, this is a tale that has it's beginnings in a past of pleasant memories. I have not spoken of this happier time for some years, for I bore the pain of its ending and since my return there has been so much to do to set to rights the damage that had been done to my home, for it was grievously abused during the war." Lady Suletintalle cast her eyes down upon her goblet as her fingers played about its stem.  
  
Gimli drained his wine, "By your leave my lady," he said, "I for one am happy to sit at your gentle table and hear out this tale."  
  
She poured Gimli more wine, then refilled Legolas' goblet at his nod, and after a moment's pause, her own. Then she leaned back in her chair, her head and shoulders framed by a sky of deepening hue in which the stars were just beginning to emerge, and looked up to see both the men's eyes upon her face, their gaze filled with gentle petition. Lifting her glass she took a slow and deliberate draught, then setting it back upon the table, she breathed deeply and began to speak.  
  
"My father, Alcanor, was a chief advisor to Ecthelion, and then Denethor after him, though toward the end of my father's life my he knew that Denethor did not welcome his counsel. As his purview my father had the lands south of Minas Tirith bounded by the Ringlo River to the west and the Poros to the east, including all of South Ithilien. My mother, Alawen, was Lady-in-Waiting to Finduilas, Denethor's wife before she died. My parents came here before I was born, for this house and the lands surrounding it were a wedding gift to my parents from Ecthelion.  
  
"As you have noticed, this house was an Elven home of old, yet it had long been abandoned as these fair folk chose to remove themselves to places now unknown to Men. No one, neither Elves nor Men, had lived here for many years, the deeds were lost to time and there was no record of those to whom it once belonged. But it was not completely forgotten, the Captains and Scouts of Gondor, and men such as my father, intent upon the welfare of the free lands, camped within it's walls from time to time, but none had ever reclaimed it as a residence. Coming upon it in his travels as he did, my father thought to one day make it his home, and it was to his good fortune that Ecthelion granted him his wish.  
  
"Through my Mother's effort and love of beauty, helped by my father in what time he could spare from his duties, the house and nearby vineyard were reborn as both of my parents loved to nurture growing things. For my father this served as a respite from his labors on behalf of Gondor and he was ever seeking ways to improve the yield of his vines and the flavor of the wine they produced. My mother delighted in transforming the bounty of our lands into food and objects of usefulness and beauty. And they both loved learning and discussion.  
  
"To their great joy I was born late in my parents' lives. I greeted the world in a home of contentment, activity and inquiry, and they gave me the name Suletintalle, for the breath of life I kindled within their hearts.  
  
"As we were so close to the Anduin, my parents welcomed guests from many lands and stations high and low who traveled on the river. As a child, I reveled in the wondrous visitors that spent time here throughout the years, for hospitality was ever a mark of their home. As you have seen, my parents created a library of such distinction that even Ishtari visited, and Mithrandir was a great friend to both my parents. Now that I am grown and know this wizard's greatness, I am amazed that he was so frequent a guest, for he also stayed with us at our house in Minas Tirith when he had business with Denethor, and came to Opele Orequanta 'to restore his soul' as he was fond of saying. I still thrill to recall the fireworks that Mithrandir produced to fill our summer nights and the quiet merry talks he had with me though I was but a child.  
  
"Your fair kindred would come, Prince Legolas, on their way to the sea or their settlement near Dol Amroth, as well as to trade for our wine, which in years past, King Thranduil, considered most fine. And though Dwarves came only rarely, Lord Gimli, those that did marveled at the stone and metal work throughout the house. As a child I would sit in the small chair that still stands by the hearth in the Great Hall and watch and listen, though I did not understand the import all that was said. For though it was a house of comfort and repose, it was also a house where ideas were shared and plans were made for deeds to come in a future clouded with doubt.  
  
"This part of South Ithilien that lies near the Anduin, along with the hills of Lebennin on the other side of the River, has long been known for the vineyards that cover our gentle slopes, and for the wineries and distilleries that dot our hills. Therefore its protection was a priority for the welfare of many and even when all had fled North Ithilien, towns and holdings in South Ithilien that lay close to the Anduin below the River Erui remained.  
  
"And then the evil that my parents and their friends had so long feared began to creep ever closer. We had for some time escaped the fate of other places that lay so close to Mordor by the vigilance and efforts of our Captains. A few fools whispered that the Dark Lord spared our land, when other places had fallen under darkness, because he favored the wines and spirits that came from our slopes, but anyone with any sense knew that the darkness was kept at bay by the tireless efforts of the many who strove to protect us.  
  
And then one day my mother went with a sizeable escort to attend the childbirth of a wife at a winery a days' journey down river, for though darkness encroached, we felt secure in the care of the brave men who guarded us. When we did not hear news from my mother in a timely manner, my father went to send a messenger. But this never came to pass, because as the messenger prepared to leave, Anárion, a Captain of Ithilien, rode up with my mother's body in his arms followed by his Rangers, bearing the bodies of those in her party.  
  
"My mother and her guards had been set upon by a host of Orcs that had slipped past the defenses and by this we then knew that the dark Lord had grown in power and that greater peril was to come.  
  
"My father in his grief, raged against evil and determined to hold out against the dark forces for as long as possible, and so with the aid of the Captains and Rangers of Ithilien, our house and the lands surrounding it became the southwestern-most bastion against the powers of Sauron.  
  
"In this time of uncertainty, Anarion frequented our home, seeking my father's council and taking much needed respite from his grave duties at such rare times he could. I grieved deeply for the loss of my mother, but even so, over time the feeling between Anarion and myself grew, and despite the peril growing in the world, and indeed in defiance of the darkness that strove to mar our land, we were married. During his brief leaves from duty we shared great joy, a happiness made more profound by the knowledge of how fragile was the balance between good and evil, and the tenuousness of the time that might remain to us.  
  
"And then the day came, nigh on eight years ago, that it was no longer safe for us to remain at Opele Orequanta. We had long been preparing for this unwelcome day, and had over the years moved the precious contents of the house to secret caverns built into the mountain in the fervent hope that they might be recovered in a less grim future.  
  
"We left in haste, bringing only the clothes we wore and what food & light supplies were needed for the journey to Minas Tirith. When I returned in Urime last, fully expecting to see a pile of rubble, I found to my amazement that the house remained, though it had been grossly defiled by Orcs and Uruk-hai who had used it as a headquarters for their foul endeavors. It was also our great fortune that the vaults had not been discovered, but it has taken those of us who live here a year of relentless effort to restore our home and still not all is as it should be.  
  
"When we fled, with us went all of the household and the few neighbors who yet remained in nearby farmsteads, guarded by a company of Captains and their men. The dogs came too and it is well they did, for they several times warned us of nearby dangers and another day I will tell you of the bravery of Canu, who sits so patiently by my side, for his is a tale unto itself.  
  
"The journey was one of doubled sorrow for me, for I not only had to leave my home, but lost my father in our flight as well. Though his mind was active and far-seeing until the end, dwelling in the shadow of Mordor as we did, ever struggling to maintain life and light while the darkness grew, the unending strain took its toll upon his body. He did not rise the morning we reached the outskirts of the city and Anarion carried his frail form through the gates. He died even as we reached Minas Tirith. His wise council would have been a boon to Gondor and the Powers of Light. Nay, even more so in hindsight, because my father had for some years become wary of Denethor, who had long been his lord and friend, but who now seemed to have become twisted in his mind, as events proved true.  
  
"I forced my grief at the loss of my sire to the bottom of my heart by taking up work as a cook in the barrack's mess, for nourishing the bodies of the men who daily strove to protect us gave me purpose, and the need for strength to ease my husband's cares grew with every passing day.  
  
"And short years after that, as you well know, the Enemy was upon us."  
  
Here Lady Suletintalle stopped. Legolas and Gimli remained still and silent, sensing that she, like so many women in that land, had come to the part of her tale that had left a ragged wound forever in her heart. She shut her eyes and swallowed several times, and they could hear her soft breathing as she summoned strength of mind.  
  
"Anarion was killed during the retreat from Osgiliath as he struggled to protect Faramir, who was his great friend. It was Faramir who later espied Anarion's helm in the rows of the dead as they readied the pyres for the fallen, and Faramir who brought me Anarion's helm and sword, his shield and mail, mangled almost beyond recognition so great must have been his final struggle. They now they sit on the mantle in the Great Hall to tell the story of the last moments of the one who held my heart."  
  
The night had grown around them, yet no lamps had been lit and Lady Suletintalle appeared wreathed by a mantle of stars as she stared before her, unseeing of her guests, her vision resting on memory while her eyes glistened with tears.  
  
Some time passed before Legolas lifted his goblet and said, "To Anarion, whose memory and deeds live on in the safety and beauty of the Free Peoples of the Fourth Age."  
  
Then Gimli spoke, "To Anarion, a Hero to All Free Peoples."  
  
"To Anarion," said Lady Suletintalle, and she drained her cup which had stood untouched since the beginning of her tale.  
  
They sat for some time in silence, thinking of that which had been and would be no more, and of all that had come to pass.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"But now to rest," said LadySuletintalle with a change of voice, "For though your travels have not been marked by peril, I know full well that even though a year has passed, those who saw service in the War can scarcely spend enough time in a comfortable bed covered with sweet smelling linen - be they Mortal, or Dwarves or even Elves." And so saying she arose and led them back inside.  
  
Lamps were laid on a side table in the hall and each took one. At their request, Lady Suletintalle led them to the Great Hall where Legolas and Gimli went to the main hearth and knelt in respect before the damaged sword and armor as she stood behind them with the great dog, Canu, leaning against her. Within their thoughts the men recalled hearing Faramir talk of Anarion during those times in the past year that they had spent together recounting events of the War.  
  
Leaving the hall, she took them first to the room that was to be Gimli's, descending two flights of stairs to a chamber hewn into the bank of the hillside beneath the library. The bed itself was carved into a large closet of stone, hung about with brocades and spread with sumptuous quilts and lofty pillows.  
  
"This leads to the lavatorium," she said, drawing back a richly figured hanging, and as Gimli marveled at the Dwarvish workmanship, she and Legolas bid him goodnight.  
  
She then led Legolas up five flights of stairs and down a hall. Approaching the door at the end she said, "Before the War, our Elven guests delighted in this spot as a place of rest. I hope you will also my lord."  
  
The door opened onto a balcony overlooking the Sulocelu. It was screened by the topmost branches of trees and roofed by the star-filled sky. A downy pallet with silken coverlets folded at its foot and soft pillows at its head was positioned to catch the first rays of the sun when it rose over the hills.  
  
Legolas stood quietly, then turned to her and said, "This is truly a house of uncommon comforts. It is a testament to those who perished that it has been made a home again, and I for one, am glad my lady, that you have returned to Ithilien."  
  
"Thank you my lord," she responded, noting a door that opened onto the lavatorium, and then she left, shutting the door behind her.  
  
* * * *  
  
Legolas re-emerged to full consciousness just before dawn and lay paying quiet attention to the beauty of his resting place, reveling in the sight of the sun as it broke over the hills, and listening to the growing chorus of birdsong rising over the burbling stream until he too was compelled to rise and join them in an anthem to the new day.  
  
After bathing he descended to the main floor of the house and followed the sound of clattering and voices to a very large and well-appointed kitchen where Lady Suletintalle, Maerwen and several other women were preparing breakfast.  
  
Light poured in from large windows and a score of men and women were already breaking their fast at a long table. Veon was writing on a list that appeared to be the chores for the day, and Mirimon was chatting with a group of younger men and women, several of whom held infants in their arms or dandled them on their knees. A bevy of children sat at a low trestle near the wall with several teenage girls and boys overseeing their needs. Legolas smelled the mingled aromas of freshly baked bread and steaming tea, and saw on the tables plates of golden eggs and trays of crisp bacon, baskets of rolls, tubs of butter, bowls of strawberries, large pitchers of cream and smaller ones of honey.  
  
He stood just outside the doorway taking pleasure in the warm and bustling scene, until a small boy stood up on his bench and pointed to him, exclaiming, "Look, it's the Elf King! It's the Elf King! The Elf King that was a Ring Bearer!"  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and stood, as Lady Sulëtintalle made her way over to him, wiping her hands on her apron as she went. She greeted him with a warm smile saying, "Good morning Prince Legolas. I would like to present to you the members of the household of Opelë Órëquanta."  
  
At these words everyone, even the little boy still standing on the bench, bowed or curtsied low, after which she continued, "As you have heard my lord, news of your arrival has reached even the smallest ears, though perhaps a trifle garbled. I hope you rested comfortably. Please come break your fast - with us if it be your pleasure, or if you crave a more quiet spot, we can settle you at a more private table, perhaps in the library."  
  
"It would give me great pleasure to break bread with you and your household."  
  
"Then please join us, and that being the case, perhaps after you've eaten you will honor us by allowing me to present each person in turn that you may hear their name and place in our home, and allow them to welcome you more personally?"  
  
"My lady, it will be an honor and a pleasure to meet the members of the House of Mindfulness after I've eaten."  
  
She sat Legolas at the head of the table and placed herself on his right. Food was brought, and they began to eat, surrounded by a semi-circle of small children, who, having finished their meal, kept creeping close to touch the hem of Legolas' tunic and then scampering back, a game they continued briefly until their teenage minders intervened and ushered them through a door that opened on to an enormous kitchen garden. The men and women in the room resumed their work or conversations, with occasional discrete glances in Legolas' direction. Most of them had been part of the household before the War, and while nearly all of them were used to courtly life to some degree, breakfasting in a kitchen with an Elven prince of such renown was an event that still merited no small degree of wonder.  
  
"Will Lord Gimli be joining us soon do you think, or will he choose to lay abed for some time?" Lady Sulëtalle asked as she buttered a roll of hard dark rye.  
  
"When given the chance Gimli likes to rise mid-morn," Legolas said with a glint in his eye, "and if given the chance to sleep in a cave on a featherbed with a down comforter and pillows, he likes to rise at noon. And if there is a tub of hot water nearby, he likely will choose to soak until it's tepid, so I'd say we should not expect to see him at least until tea is served, at which time he will be famished and querulous and demand a heaping platter of bacon and eggs, when everyone else is making do with at most a sandwich and a mug of ale."  
  
Pausing for a moment to eat another mouthful of bacon, Legolas continued with a smile, "Gimli is my dearest friend, but Dwarves do not follow the rising and setting of the sun, and they do not need sunlight or moonlight in the way that Elves do, or even men. Their ways are as strange to me, as the ways of the Elves ever seem to him, though we each find humor in the others' habits. My lady, given the comforts of this house, I think he will lay abed for a good while today, which will be as well, for it will give me the chance to talk with you about the errand on which I have come. Perhaps later this morning, after I've met the members of your household, you would give me the pleasure of showing me your home and lands, and then we could find some peaceful spot to sit and talk?"  
  
"I would be honored to show you the house and vineyards after I've seen to a few small matters. And thank you for alerting me to Gimli's preferences - I will make sure to have a breakfast tray delivered to his door around noontime," Lady Suletintalle said laughing.  
  
"I am sure he will appreciate your thoughtfulness. Lady Suletintalle, after I have breakfasted and been welcomed by your household, I will await you in the library if I may."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Legolas looked up from a beautifully illustrated folio on viticulture as Lady Suletintalle entered and began the tour of the house and grounds. Large portions of the manor had been cleaned and restored, but there were still sections where the desecration of Sauron's forces remained. Legolas noted with interest every nook and cranny, and marveled at the beauty and ingenuity of the architecture, even in those places where cleaning and restoration was not yet underway.  
  
As they strolled the grounds, he noted arbors and gazebos, fountains and pools, rare and ancient trees, fragrant herbs abuzz with bees and butterflies, flowers in beds and spilling over urns, vines covering recently rebuilt trellises and scaling ancient walls. Though it was yet early in the year, peas and lettuces filled the kitchen garden and buds were forming on the other plants, harbingers of the bounty to come.  
  
They went to the stables where Arod stood refreshed and Mirimon saddled a pretty bay mare named Gelir for lady Suletintalle. As they left the paddock, walking at a leisurely pace, the great black dog Canú joined them, criss-crossing the road ahead of the horses.  
  
Though it was spring and the world was renewing itself, the scars left by the agents of Sauron were still all too visible to those who cared about living things or the labors of decent peoples. Riding a short distance along a road that followed the ridge they passed teams of people restoring buildings, hauling logs and tending fields, and soon they came to a valley where tier upon tier of what was once an orderly cascade of terraced vineyards covered the sun bathed hillsides.  
  
"Before you lies was what once a great source of joy for my father who named the vineyard Merensûl, The Joyful Goblet. Under his hand it also became a significant source of our family's wealth. It is a daunting task to restore the damage that was wrought upon these vines and terraces. It has taken us the past year to simply make our home livable and functioning again, but this spring we have begun the restoration of the vineyard and winery. Perhaps in seven years we will be ready to sell the first pressings of wine. Many a shipment we sent throughout the land before the War - up the Anduin and even to your home in Mirkwood, and in truth, King Thranduil greatly enjoyed our wine."  
  
Legolas stood staring down the mountainside thinking of the wains filled with casks from the South that were carted along the Forest Road to his father's halls.  
  
The vineyard was indeed in ruin, and the buildings of the winery that lay in the valley below lacked roofs and the walls gaped with holes. Within the rubble lay the remains of several presses and fermenting vats, now rent and crushed beyond repair. Legolas could see people clearing debris and piling stone where sections of the walls had collapsed, while others were rebuilding terraces and trellises, and cutting and carting away weeds and dead growth.  
  
"It seems that work is well underway, Lady Suletintalle. My father and I will look forward to the arrival of the first shipment of wines when the Merensûl Vineyard is restored. As you have said, he appreciates good wine, and one of the effects of the war that has disturbed him greatly was the disruption of trade with the south. And this leads me to my errand here. Perhaps we might return for lunch and then talk?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
After a lunch of new pea pods quickly sautéed in butter, a caramel colored goat cheese and thinly sliced brown bread topped with even thinner slices of brined salmon, they went to a bright and airy room off the kitchen. It had large windows and doors on that opened on to the kitchen garden, and seemed a combination of office and sitting room, for there was a desk and several cabinets covered with somewhat tidy piles of papers. Bookshelves also lined the walls of this room, which was set about with several comfortable chairs, and two large tables - one of them cleared, and the other covered with mostly tidy piles of books and papers.  
  
"Let us sit at the table as I have brought some maps to show you and there may be some notes we'd like to record," Legolas said.  
  
Upon hearing this, Lady Suletintalle brought paper, pens and ink and sat down next to him as he spread out one of the maps.  
  
Legolas turned to her, "As I told you, Prince Faramir told me to pay my respects to you, but I have not yet told you why, and the reason is this - he has most generously granted me my wish to start settlements of Elves here in Ithilien. Two colonies - one in North Ithilien along the Henneth Nin that flows down to the Anduin near Cair Andros," he said leaning over the map, "and one here in South Ithilien.  
  
"Now you are located here, just south of the mouth of the Erui on the opposite shore of the Anduin. Faramir has suggested several locations south of you, between here and the River Sirith, west of the Harad Road. And as it stands now, save for a few manor houses whose owners have returned and a handful of small towns scattered throughout the area which it appears are being resettled, we will be your closest neighbors of any real magnitude. It is Prince Faramir's hope that a town of some stature will rise nearby, which will prove beneficial to the governance of this southern province.  
  
"I also think it important for you to know that Thranduil's reason for desiring this southern settlement is to produce wine for Eryn Lasgalen. Seeing your vineyard and hearing something of your plans, perhaps we might work together in some way to our joint benefit?"  
  
He then stood, and holding out both palms, looked down into her face, "Lady Suletintalle,I hope we will be great friends and that the Elven settlement may benefit your house and people, even as I know your presence will benefit our own."  
  
"Prince Legolas, this is wonderful news," she said rising and placing her hands in his, "To have Elves in South Ithilien once again as in days of old can only speed the restoration of this fair land to its former beauty. I welcome you and your gracious people and will assist you in any way I can. I deem it an honor to have the good fortune to work with you on the restoration of the vineyards in the region, for the Elves are blessed when it comes to living things."  
  
"Then on behalf of my people, please allow me to extend our thanks for your warm welcome. And since we are to be neighbors for many years to come, please call me Legolas, for too great a degree of formality is not fitting between friends."  
  
"I am most honored to be considered such, Legolas, and ask that in return you call me Sulewen, as do all who know me." 


	2. Epistle & Exchange

TO THE SEA, Ch. 2: Epistle and Exchange  
  
Eryn Lasgalen Hisime (November) 3020  
  
Dear Sulewen,  
  
Since I first sent a brief note of thanks to you for the warm welcome and unexpected (to me) pleasures that I found at Opelë Órëquanta, I have thought often of my visit and since we are to be neighbors, I want to keep you acquainted with how plans for the new Elven settlement in South Ithilien are proceeding. I have been delayed in carrying out my intention of writing to you for I have been doing much traveling between far flung realms on business of trade and state, since such is my task now that peace and order are restored to Middle Earth. I must admit that finding a quiet time to write, free from the cares of diplomacy, coupled with the task of finding capable messengers while I myself am traveling, has eluded me.  
  
Much pleasant wandering about the lands south of your home, under the knowledgeable care of your guide, Faronir, has enabled us to reach our final determination of where the new colony shall be located. Our traipsing led us to a valley just midway between your fair house and the road to Pelargir. A small river runs the course of this fertile vale flowing west into the Anduin, and the hillsides, getting such a luxuriant dose of sun all day long as they do, are covered with olive trees among which grape vines grow. Faronir says these vines are of a sort that were once cultivated, but have now returned to a wild state. In fact, he showed us the outlines and remains of ancient terraces, which seemed a clear sign to settle here and restore that which was once fruitful. These pleasant tasks seem to be the joyful fate of our new age - and so, after much correspondence between myself, Faramir and Thranduil, (and traveling by me between the other two) it was decided that this indeed would be the spot where Elves would settle.  
  
I did not have the pleasure of a second visit to your home so soon myself as I was charged by my father to take care of various business in Pelargir, Dol Amroth and Edoras, else I would have stopped again at Opelë Órëquanta. From Edoras, I stopped briefly in Aglarond (that is Helm's Deep) to see Gimli, and finally made my way to the Anduin and up its course to Eyrn Lasgalen and my home. I have been back and forth to Emyn Arnen twice since arriving here, but have not had the opportunity to make it further south.  
  
The entirety of Gondor is flourishing with glad tidings. I do not know if you have ever met King Eomer of the Rohirrim, but he is to wed Prince Imrahil's daughter Lothíriel in the coming year. Despite the difficulties of travel that can arise in the early spring, it seems that people are now ready to dispell dreariness and find a cause for celebration, so the wedding is to take place in Dol Amroth in early Víressë (March). Because of this both these great houses were already in an uproar of preparation when I was at each.  
  
The Princess is extremely beautiful, but I was somewhat surprised that she should be Eomer's choice as she seems very young and lacks the strength of character possessed by his sister. But I suppose that this perspective may be colored by my own Elven viewpoint, for it is not hard for Mortals to seem young to us, and few among the women of any race have Eowyn's strong will, majesty and grace. I shall be returning to Dol Amroth for the festivities by way of Edoras and then to South Ithilien. Also, Eomer was happy to learn that his sister has a friend in her new home that lives not too far distant. He has had news that I am thinking perhaps you already know - that Eowyn and Faramir expect a child in Lotesse (May).  
  
Meanwhile, even though I shall not be able to return to South Ithilien until Narvinyë, a party of my people has decided to brave the chill of winter and travel to the site of the new settlement. Galasir, an Elf avid in his pursuit of knowledge of viticulture and score of others with a variety of skills have already left. As you bid me, I have instructed them to seek out Opelë Órëquanta, and as need and weather requires, come to you for respite from their labors as they construct some temporary lodging so work can begin on more fitting and permanent dwellings. I hope they will do so, if they have not already. I have also instructed them to help you with whatever projects at Opele Orequanta may benefit from their assistance. My memories of your home have given me ideas for buildings and residences suitable for the new settlement, and Gimli will be sending a team of stone carvers and masons early in the spring, and. He said he would write to you offering their (and his) services at Opele Orequanta as his time allowed, so expect a letter if you have not already received one.  
  
Gimli is doing well and sends his most gallant regards. He has been making great use of the drawings and diagrams he made of the plumbing and stone carvings at Opelë Órëquanta (again, he may have written you himself). The judicious alteration of the Caves of Aglarond is gently underway and he has plans for a Lavatorium after the fashion of Dwarves that will be one of the wonders of Middle Earth. Flowing water is ever important to Elves, but we think of it as intermingled with the life it sustains, and expect to see and hear water playing in concert with growing things. As I have learned, flowing water is also important to the Dwarves, but their vision of water is as the source of life sprung fresh and clear and pure, as if by magic, from the depths of the earth. They consider it as the vital, ever changing opposite to the hard, eternal stone over which it flows. I see so often that the differences between Elves and Dwarves are but different perspectives on some thread or theme that our peoples hold in common. In any case, Dwarvish bath houses are spectacular to behold - they greatly appreciate hot water to wash away the dust and grim of mining and metal smithing, stone carving and gem cutting, and invest great ingenuity and care in their construction. Gimli's plans will raise the art of bathing to new heights.  
  
My father is pleased at the prospect of Elven vineyards in South Ithilien, (in addition to your own if I may say) and is prepared to put up a goodly sum to favor the beginning of the project and ensure its continued growth. He was delighted (and surprised) to hear that Opelë Órëquanta did not suffer irreparable damage during the War, and spoke of visiting there in times before your memory and of his recollection of the excellence of Merensûl wine. I don't know how I have only recently come to know of your home, (for I must have drunk at least some of your wine over the years) but so it is. I was occupied with other things in earlier times, and trade has long been disruptedas Mortals count the passage of time. As such I am glad I know of Opelë Órëquanta now.  
  
I find I have written more than I expected, such was the pleasure of sharing my thoughts with you.vI look forward to seeing you again and want you to know that I should be arriving in Ithilien sometime in late Narinye (January), and plan to stay until I must depart for Eomer's wedding. If you have time and inclination to write to me before then, I should enjoy hearing of the doings of your house and any news you can give me of your new neighbors - I hope their accounts and yours do not diverge too greatly! As I will be traveling there by a circuitous route, letters can be sent to me in Emyn Arnen at the Palace, next at Dol Amroth at the Castle, then in Linhir at the Lord's Manor, and lastly at the Sanctuary in Pelargir.  
  
Your friend and obedient servant,  
  
Legolas  
  
P.S. In thinking of a name for the settlement in South Ithilien, your most gracious hospitality was ever in my mind and Imloth Laug Suilanna, that is Vale of Warm Welcome in the common tongue, popped into my head. I have thought of it as such ever since and because I and others have already started to call it that, so it shall be named.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Three years later Early Cermie (July) Year 2 of the 4th Age Opele Orequanta  
  
It was early in the month of Cermie in the second year of the new age, and Legolas and Gimli were spending several days visiting at Opele Orequanta before going on to the new Elven settlement that had risen at Laug Suilanna. The afternoon was hot, but this had not stopped Gimli from going with Veon to see to the construction of a new section of terraces for the Merensul vineyard.  
  
Legolas remained in the cool comfort of the house, lolling in a chair in the library with desultory contentment and rising only to take another book off the shelves or put one back. Cares of trade and state had been lulled out of his mind by his pleasant surroundings and the lack of any pressing business for a fortnight. He noted with some surprise that the lack of activity had not caused him to be overwhelmed with a sense of emptiness at his mentor's departure from Middle Earth as he would have been but a few months before. He wondered that his feeling of loss was not stronger, for the great Elf in many ways had served as a father to him at times and in ways his own father could not, and little more than a solar year had passed since his teacher had left. He was feeling relaxed and happy, even, he bemusedly acknowledged to himself, lazy, perhaps even bored, a state which his active mind was not used to.  
  
He was sitting by one of the doors that opened onto the terrace with a treatise on fermentation open but unread on his lap, when a passel of young children ran by heading in the direction of the kitchen followed by a couple of their teenage babysitters.  
  
He caught fragmented snatches of their conversation as they passed by: "You're not old enough to come!" "Am so!" "He's old enough, you be quiet." "You'd better not eat them all." "I won't eat any, I promise!" "If you get scratched, don't be a cry baby." "I don't care if I get scratched." "Just be careful and you won't get scratched."  
  
Wondering what they could be eating (or not eating as the case may be) that could scratch them, and not having any other aim in life at the moment, he followed them to the kitchen where Súlewen was handing out buckets and bowls, basins and baskets to a line of small children, while those who already possessed containers charged about the room wearing them on their heads or using them as beds for their baby dolls as their teenage minders looked on good naturedly.  
  
He stood at the doorway for a moment, then placed himself at the end of the line and asked "So what is going on here?"  
  
Súlewen smiled when she saw him and said, "The blackberries are ripe and we're going picking. Want to come?" And she handed him a large basket with a smile.  
  
She handed out waterskins to the teenagers, and gave Legolas a backpack of woven willow normally used for gathering kindling that was now filled with a large water jug and a number of wooden cups. Then she tied on a broad brimmed straw hat and counted all the children, telling the teenagers which ones were in their special charge.  
  
Calling, "Whoever wants berries and cream after dinner follow me!" she led the boisterous party through the courtyard, across the road and into the woods on the other side.  
  
It was cooler under the leafy shade as they made their way along an age old path. Súlewen and Legolas brought up rear the as Súlewen ushered the very smallest ones along in front of her. One little lad kept running off the path and when he disregarded her warning for the third time, she managed to snag him by the back of his tunic, then handed to him to Legolas, who she directed to hoist the youngster onto his shoulders and carry him. When the tiniest person, who appeared still new to walking as a mode of travel, simply sat in the middle of the path and picked at the pebbles she found there, Súlewen hoisted the little girl onto her hip for the remainder of the hike. As they made their way up the slope, the great dog Canu, appeared, threading his way among the trees and circling among the party as it progressed.  
  
Before long they came to a field not too far distant that was ringed by a lush tangle of blackberry canes. She told Legolas to put the water jug in the shade of a tree in the center of the clearing and Canu lay down next to it as the children fanned out, except for the five youngest who Súlewen kept within arms' reach.  
  
Legolas picked near her, remaining silent as he listened to Súlewen talk and laugh with her little band, very few of whom were managing to even cover the bottoms of their little baskets with berries, though their lips, hands and clothing were soon colored purple.  
  
When the children's attention wandered, Súlewen called over one of the older girls who stopped her picking to keep a close eye on them as they ran about the field.  
  
"You enjoy the company of these young people don't you," he ventured after awhile.  
  
"Yes," Súlewen said, "Yes, I do. I never tire of talking with them. Their ideas and little ways and concerns seem so droll, so fresh, so full of life. They are the reason we had to win the War," and she looked over the field, "And the older children too, forming themselves, finding what gives them pleasure and satisfaction, learning to be meaningful contributors to life. Seeing the young grow is course of study that never fails to give me joy."  
  
She ate a small handful of berries and continued, it seemed to Legolas, as though needing to talk.  
  
"I would have loved to have children, but during 3012, the year we married, the husbands and wives at Opelë Órëquanta and at nearby homesteads made the choice to stop having children until the War was won, for none were willing to bring new life into a world of pain that would be the result if Light did not prevail. As you can see, there are no children between those born early in that year, who are now 8 years old, and those born since 3020, the year after the end of the War."  
  
Though he was unsure about the ages and growth of children, be they Human or even Elven, when he looked over the field, Legolas did notice a marked gap in the sizes of the children. Besides the teenagers who were as tall or nearly as tall adults, though not so full of form, there was a group of children that were somewhat less than shoulder height, and then there was a gap until those that were barely taller than his knees.  
  
"The threat of the shadow was ever present and the dangers were growing daily." Sulewen continued, "As much as children give meaning and hope to life, to caring people, it seemed a grave folly to bring children into a life in which it seemed all too likely that they might be left orphaned, or born only to die, or to suffer worse fates, as little as we tried to think of this. There were few whose lives had not been touched, however distantly, by the pain of loss inflicted by Sauron. Anarion knew only to well the horrors that beset us, and so we too followed this choice. Though I sometimes wish it were not so, I know it was the wisest path, for none could see this future in that dark time."  
  
"You did even as we Elves do in times of strife and danger," interjected Legolas.  
  
Súlewen paused and turned from the canes she was picking over and looked at him, "Anarion would have felt joy just now. I have managed to speak his name without tears. The rift in my heart will always cause some measure of pain, but he would have been deeply saddened if my life were clouded forever by his loss when he labored so valiantly on all of our behalf."  
  
They picked a while more in silence before she spoke, "And what of you? You have no wife, at least none that I know of or that you or Gimli has ever mentioned. But perhaps our talk has simply not turned in that direction and you have an Elven Princess sequestered in a palace in Mirkwood with a brood of young Elves?"  
  
Despite her merry teasing tone, Legolas' countenance grew grave. "No, I have no wife. In my youth an attempt at a betrothal fell amiss, as it became clear to all concerned that my path in life was leading me into the world beyond Mirkwood, even as hers led her to retire into the bosom of her family and seek discourse with only a cherished few."  
  
As he seemed to have grown somber at her inquiry, she turned back to her work until the solemn mood seemed to lighten and then a smile broke across her face. She turned and tossed a berry at him which he caught in his mouth to the great delight of the little girl who had plopped down by Súlewen's feet and was picking at small blue flowers that nestled in the grass.  
  
"Legolas, my dear Elven Prince," Sulewen began in a lighter vein, "I know that you are called Legolas the Fair, even among your graceful race. And despite your failed betrothal, I wonder what the gossips of Mirkwood whisper about the line of succession in the House of Oropher. I do not doubt that the meddlesome mothers of any number of fair Elven maids have long lived in hope that their young beauty will ignite a blaze in you. But tra la, I see I disconcert you again. I speak frankly for I am but a chaste widow who is past such concerns. I mean no harm."  
  
Legolas looked back at her with furrowed brow and after a moment's silence said, "Your open manner surprises me somewhat. I have only ever spoken of these things, which are private thoughts held dear to me, with a very few."  
  
"Oh Legolas, I am so sorry. I do not mean to offend or trespass the borders of our acquaintance. I ask about the matters of your heart for I feel we are becoming friends and the history of my heart is known to you. Perhaps because I am a widow and such events are concluded in my life, I am more bold than courtesy dictates."  
  
While appreciating his conversation with Súlewen, Legolas was none-the-less a bit surprised at the forwardness of her speech, for as a Prince he often expected a certain distance from all but a very small circle of people. Yet as he stood looking at her repentant face, it occurred to him that Sulewen was in fact, becoming a member of this circle, and he tossed a berry back at her with a smile saying, "Perchance there exist such Elven beauties and their scheming dames, but among my people I am counted old for marriage, for it is most usual that we wed shortly after we reach full measure of our growth."  
  
But here Legolas paused to look at the ground, his jaw clenched with grim tightness, and the cloud formed about them once again.  
  
"The truth is," he began again after a moment, "that among Elves breaking a betrothal is considered disgraceful beyond measure, so any Nis that might consider me for a husband would have to hold disdain for the time honored customs of our people, and there does not exist an Elven father who would consider such a union with utmost gravity - even though it be with a Prince. Though it grows ever clearer to me that the marriage would have been a terrible mistake, I have often wondered that my parents were not more anguished when I pressed to break the engagement, though I have ever been thankful that their understanding at the time was great. The Lady that I wronged was noble and beautiful beyond measure and did not deserve the pain I caused her. I was more than glad that she was happily married not too long thereafter. And it was well that I was soon sent to meet my teacher.  
  
"Now, because of my travels I am so little in any one place that there is scarce chance for such a flame to grow to a size that I should notice. And most of the Elves that choose to settle in Laug Suilanna and the Elven settlement in North Ithilien, the places where I am most, are married. The few who are not are wedded to their art, be it wood carving or horticulture or some such skill that they pursue with single minded purpose. Perhaps it is because of my past and the lack of a wife, that my friendship with Gimli is more precious. Though I sometimes envy those who have truly loved."  
  
Sulewen was quiet and they both stood looking at the ground until their gaze lifted as if by a signal and they saw in each other understanding and acknowledgement of pain and loss.  
  
After some time she again broke the silence, saying, "Just now you mentioned a teacher," leaving her words hanging.  
  
"My teacher, yes. He recently left the Grey Havens for the West. Even though his going was pre-ordained for many years, and though my heart felt relief at the lifting of his burdens, which were many and long born, his departure has left a great an emptiness within me. When I first came to him my thirst for knowledge outweighed cast out any earlier thoughts of marriage and it seems that it was my path was to learn some measure of wisdom from him before he passed.  
  
"I will be forever thankful to my father for allowing me this tutelage, though I know it grieved Thranduil to see me learn from someone else, those things my father would have striven to impart to me himself. But such is often the way of fathers and sons, at least for some portion of their lives. It is only now with my teacher's passing that I am even beginning to understand a fraction of the knowledge he imparted to me, and to value my own father as a friend and liege with qualities of grace beyond measure."  
  
"Your teacher must have been a very special man," Sulewen said softly, pausing in her work.  
  
Legolas stood still, staring into the woods beyond the canes as memory filled his thoughts. Then he blinked and returned his eyes to Sulewen. "He was, and even as I feel his loss, I am glad that has rejoined his wife, who was called to her journey before him. I have never found the one who completes me, even as my teacher's wife completed him, or my mother completed my father. Any lesser bond seems meaningless and besides not possible to sustain."  
  
"But perhaps such love will come to pass," Sulewen said, "My parents ever cautioned me to regard love as the single greatest power, and they warned that it was often to be found in greatest measure when one expects it least."  
  
"I suppose such a chance could not be totally gainsaid, but I count myself among the fortunate of Middle Earth and do not think of marraige. Though I am not counted young, I am not among the more aged of my people, yet I have had the chance to be close to those whose deeds have determined the world in which we now live. There are many kinds of happiness I am finding, even the happiness that comes when one you care for leaves, but you know that they depart for a place that will give them joy."  
  
After some further time had passed and the air between them had grown less solemn once again, Sulewen ventured another question.  
  
"Forgive my inquisitiveness, but immortality might seem to give rise to more rather than less children among your people, despite departures to Eresseä and Aman," Súlewen said questioningly.  
  
"Yet it is not so," said Legolas, "For the responsibility of children is taken very seriously among us. Children are looked upon as the highest blessing and those who are not so favored turn their energies to other endeavors, even as I do myself.  
  
"More Elven children are born in Mirkwood than in any of the other Elven settlements that yet remain in Middle Earth, for many among my people are even more closely tied to the land and the simpler rhythms of life than other, perhaps greater, Elves. It is because the relative fruitfulness of those who dwell in the Northern Greenwood that we seek to create settlements here in Ithilien. To hear you talk about them it appears that children certainly may be an interesting study for those so inclined, so it may well be that I will come to know more of them."  
  
At which Súlewen laughed and, deciding her basket full, clapped her hands and gathered the children for a drink of water before beginning the trek home. The dregs of the water she poured onto Canu's lapping tongue and, with full baskets and empty water skins, the party began its way down the hill.  
  
And it could be observed, that from this day, desiring to better understand that of which Sulewen spoke, Legolas welcomed the company of children. And children, finding themselves accepted in his presence, intruded more often upon his endeavors than he might initially have wished. But he took their attention in stride, and wherever his business took him throughout Middle Earth, people might find him practicing with his bow while behind him stood a semicircle of awestruck young boys, or sitting on a garden bench or by a fire with some small urchin, while the waif recounted some tale of wonder or woe as Legolas listened and questioned with warm and serious interest. When Gimli once chanced to comment on it, Legolas quoted Súlewen and Gimli harrumphed and stomped off before Legolas could ask him what he intended by his gruff response. 


	3. Ithilien Interlude: Water, Soil & Stone

TO THE SEA - Chapter 3: Water, Soil & Stone Urime (August), Fourth Age Year 3 (Shire Reckoning 1424)  
  
For the peoples of Middle Earth, the five years since the War of the Rings had passed quickly. Restoration was moving rapidly beyond initial repair and progressing on to projects of revitalization and beautification that bode to rival the accomplishments of Ages past.  
  
The gates to the entrance of the great city of Minas Tirith had been reforged in Dwarvish smithies and Dwarves were restoring masonry and fountains, assisting with the design and construction of new buildings, and fitting the city with a waterworks and drainage system such as had never been seen in Middle Earth outside Dwarvish halls.  
  
Under the gentle care of the Elves the city had begun to bloom again and saplings were growing tall and fulsome along avenues where ancient trees had succumbed to time and the ravages of war. Once barren street corners and squares were now parks and gardens, and there was scarce a window in the city that did not sport a windowbox of herbs or flowers. Such was the care of the Elves that even in winter no place was without some green and growing thing, as fir trees gave the sense of growth and life when all was cold and still, and the bright red berries of holly lit their small fires to shine brightly in chill rain or peek cheerfully through coverlets of snow.  
  
Amid the rebirth and change, the streets of the city were bustling with activity. Festivals, fetes and fairs were frequent diversions, and the city thronged with visitors hailing from all corners of Middle Earth. Men, Elves and Dwarves and the more venturesome among Hobbits in numbers as had never before been known, mingled in good fellowship. Taverns and eateries sprang up, and no excuse was too small for rejoicing and revelry - indeed it has been said that more songs were made and sung during these five years than had been composed in all the Third Age.  
  
At the western boundaries of the kingdom, numerous fields in the Shire had been sown with pipeweed and hops, and bumper crops of Longbottom Leaf hung in the drying sheds, while Took's Gold Pilsner and Brandybuck Dark Ale fermented in the brewery vats. Master Samwise Gamgee had used his gift of soil from Galadriel to great purpose, and few corners of the realm were so fruitful.  
  
Once reduced by the ravages of war and the clandestine cullings of Sauron and Saruman, the herds of Rohan had multiplied until their numbers exceeded the count before the strife. The new stock was more swift and vigorous than any that could be recalled within living memory, and yet for all their high spirits, the yearlings sensed a kinship with their Rohirrim stewards and learned their purpose and tasks more quickly than had any herds in ages past. And throughout the Marks, seven silver foals had been born, all sired by the mighty Shadowfax ere that great steed had departed for the Havens with his master, Gandalf the White.  
  
The caverns behind Helm's Deep sang quietly with the gentle ringing of careful hammers. Gems glistened under droplets of sweat as the Dwarves coaxed them to appear from their nurseries of stone where they remained embedded, yet revealed, for all to see as they glittered in the light of sconces set in the cavern walls. The natural formations of the caves of Aglarond were delicately altered to accommodate a respectful settlement of Dwarves, and through Gimli's ingenious design, a Dwarvish bathing cave took form that was soon to become one of the wonders of all the works of the Dwarves of Middle Earth.  
  
The great northern Greenwood, now being cleansed of evil, had cast off its old name of Mirkwood, fraught as it was with memories of a darker time, and was renamed Eryn Lasgalen. It was now alive with Men and Elves, while the Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain made their way beneath its bows unhindered on various errands of their own as they traveled to other places in the realm.  
  
Trade between the various kingdoms and peoples resumed and quickly flourished, as fear of the unknown was replaced by desire for the new. As merchants sought a comfortable night's shelter while they sought the destination for which their goods were bound, inns sprang up at crossroads and along highways and byways where for years travelers had scarce been seen.  
  
Lumber from Mirkwood was exchanged for beer from the Shire, harps from Lebennin found themselves in the hands of musicians in Dale, honey from the Beornings was stirred into tea in Gondor, silver thread from Erebor was worked into the tapestries for which Dol Amroth was renowned, wine from South Ithilien was exchanged for glass from Pelargir, and the horses of Rohan made their way throughout the land to serve Men and Elves from Ithilien to Arnor, from Eriador to the Sea of Rhun.  
  
The Arts flourished as those whose calling and skill led them to recount the recent deeds of valor, or to fashion new visions of a world no longer beset by the constant threat of evil. Whether through song or the telling of tales, on looms or embroidery frames, in the smithing of metals or the sculpting of wood or stone, or working scenes in tempera on newly plastered walls, history was enshrined and designs for the new age were born.  
  
In few places was activity more joyfully undertaken than in South Ithilien where ancient vineyards and olive groves that had been all but demolished by trampling hordes of Orcs with war engines and Southrons with Oliphaunts in tow were being brought back to their former abundance. The Laug Suilanna settlement led by Legolas, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, arose near the mouth of the newly name River Suilanna, and terraces and groves long fallen to ruin were once again regaining order and burgeoning with vines and trees heavy with fruit.  
  
Temporary shelter for the Elves at Laug Suilanna appeared quickly, and work on the vineyards and wineries desired by Thranduil was undertaken with great speed. Prince Legolas found he relished the idea of creating a new community founded on notions of planning and architecture that were uniquely suited to the land and embodied the nascent philosophies and principles of a new age, and though he was often called to duties of diplomacy and trade in other parts of Middle Earth, the Laug Suilanna settlement was the place of joyful occupation that was growing most dear to him and the place to which he most frequently returned.  
  
And in the infancy of the Fourth Age, Prince Legolas' friendship with Gimli, Gloin's son, the Dwarvish Lord of the Glittering Caves, caused age old hatreds to be dropped and new alliances to form, even as their nascent acquaintance with a Mortal Woman grew to gentle camaraderie. . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
The skiff battled the current where the headwaters of the Suilanna River flowed into the Anduin. A woman sat in the bow, clearly enjoying the sensation of the rise and fall of the small boat which was confidently handled by a young man at the tiller, while amidship a Dwarf lay asleep, lying on a pile of baggage with his face to the sun.  
  
"Oh my goodness Gimli," Sulewen called, "Legolas spoke truly when he said the settlement was growing apace - there is a town here! I've sailed by this tributary a thousand times and it is amazing to see the landscape so changed. For most of my life there was naught here and the last time I came, there was little but the quay. And now it is bustling with lively business!"  
  
"Um um," Gimli muttered as he turned his head to the other side and nestled his shoulders into the packs that formed his bedding.  
  
"Are you awake?" Sulewen called without turning around, "We are here Gimli- you had best rouse yourself."  
  
Gimli's chest rose and fell contendedly even as one eye opened slightly and shut again.  
  
"Gimli wake up - we are here!" Sulewen said loudly as she turned to him.  
  
Her excitement was rewarded by a laconic wave of one hand.  
  
"Well sir, I know you have been here several times since last I have seen this place, but you could at least show a bit of enthusiasm," she responded as the boat made its way toward the shore.  
  
Boats of all sizes were tied along the quay and the waterfront was active with a mingling of Men and Elves, all intent upon their various tasks. Larger ships were anchored in the river and smaller boats were traveling to and fro, either loading or unloading cargo. Warehouses, fishmongers, foodstalls, a grogshop, an inn, and bevy of small shops lined the quay. Farther down the Anduin on the opposite side of the Suilanna River, a ropewalk and a shipyard could be seen.  
  
As the young skipper was tying up and his two passengers were gathering their baggage, an Elf who had spent some time that day sitting on a coil of rope rose from his seat.  
  
"Lord Gimli, Lord Gimli" he called as he approached, "Greetings! Prince Legolas sent me to bring you up to to the manor."  
  
"Dirion! Well met friend. Lend a hand here -you have brought a wagon have you not? We have more baggage than I usually travel with."  
  
"I am Dirion," the Elf said to Sulewen, extending his upheld palms to her as she climbed out of the boat, " Prince Legolas extends his great apologies that he is not here to greet you himself, but he wants you to know that he wanted to complete some business before your arrival and as he was not sure when this would be, he hopes you will understand."  
  
A small wagon was soon loaded with their belongings and as they made their way out of town Dirion informed them of the various endeavors underway in Laug Suilanna. The grapes were beginning to turn from green to black. Trimming and weeding was keeping everyone busy and preparation was underway for the coming harvest.  
  
Much the same was occurring at the Merensul, and upon receiving Legolas' invitation, Sulewen had left its oversight to Veon for a fortnight and sailed down the river.  
  
The wagon climbed and as they made their way along the road that wended its way to the top of the ridge, evidence of the Elves' efforts was increasingly apparent. Soon the hillsides were covered with grape arbors interspersed with olive groves and orchards, while woodland of ancient beech and oak trees covered the higher levels of the slopes. Gimli's face broke into a wide smile as the Laug Suilanna settlement came into view.  
  
In record time a small town of exquisite beauty had risen - created through a partnership between Elves, Men and Dwarves that was unprecedented save in Minas Tirith. The only street was lined on either side with tall, airy houses fashioned from the sun drenched stone of the region. Seemingly every doorway was flanked by pots of lemon, lime or orange trees, nearly every window opened onto a small balcony adorned with pots of herbs and flowers. Glimpses of large lush gardens could be seen through the arched passages, and muffled strains of music, silvery peals of laughter and delicious aromas wafted from the open windows and doors.  
  
"Oh Gimli, this is so lovely," Sulewen said as the wagon clattered up the paved street, "The masonry and carvings are exquisite! And the panes of glass in the windows are so large and clear! When I was here last everyone was still camping in tents or living on flets or simple wooden shelters."  
  
"And every single home has running water and lavatoriums on every floor!" Gimli responded, "The thickness of the walls keeps the homes cool in the heat of summer and every window catches the breeze. And as you noticed, our work with the glassblowers in Pelargir was well worth the effort - panes of glass such as these have never before been made! I told you before how I thought several times that they were going to tell Legolas that his ideas were impossible to carry out, but his ambition swayed them in the end. It has been great fun to help him with this little project of his! And here is my masterpiece!"  
  
They had entered the town square where, in the middle of a broad expanse of paving, was a fountain the likes of which Sulewen had never seen. On a small mountain of granite, a bevy of bronze children gamboled among stone gardens, ran under arches, rode fishes and turtles in pools, wrestled with lion cubs in small caves, climbed small trees and fed sculpted birds from their palms, while jets, sprays and spouts of water gushed from springs in the stone and flowed into a stream that wound down the sides of the hill. In a shower of sunlit rain that spouted from the peak stood a bronze boy and girl with palms upraised, heads tilted back, mouths open to catch the shower. The fountain was indeed a magical sight, enlivened further by the fact that a multitude of Elven and Human children were also playing on it while their parents sat nearby on stone benches that surrounded the pool at the bottom. A few younger men and women, and nis and nissi taking a break from other labors and pursuits sat along its edge with their toes in the water.  
  
"Oh Dorion, please stop!" Sulewen cried, "Oh Gimli! Oh I must stop and see this! You made this Gimli? Why did you and Legolas not tell me about it before?"  
  
"Well, Legolas had the idea for a fountain that children could play in, but yes, I am the one that designed it, and oversaw the casting and the stone carving. And I am most certain that one or both of us has mentioned that I was working on a fountain for the center of the town," Gimli said as she jumped lightly from the footboard to the ground.  
  
"Oh, but this is not simply a fountain Gimli, this is a playground of delight! I must explore every nook and cranny! How could you have kept this from me?"  
  
"I must admit dear Lady Sulewen, that we wanted to keep it a surprise!" Gimli said with a broad grin and a small bow, "And are you not glad that we did? I only wish that Legolas were here to see your face."  
  
To Gimli's amazement, in a moment Sulewen had taken off her shoes and stockings, pulled her skirt above her ankles, tucked the extra fabric under her belt, and climbed the steps that led to one of the bridges that arched over the pool.  
  
"Gimli, this is so remarkable I must inspect every inch of it myself. Legolas may have all the time he requires to take care of his business," she called, "I will be ready to leave by the time darkness begins to fall!"  
  
"Pray do not get too wet, my lady" Gimli said, shaking his head and laughing as she stepped into the wonderland of water, stone and bronze, "For myself, I am going to get something to eat."  
  
More than an hour had passed and Sulewen, having stopped to inspect a myriad of details and join in the play of several children, was now standing near the top watching a succession of boys and girls wearing little but leggings and shifts (and if truth be known, some even less than that) slip into the stream to slide around and down the hillside, ending their swift descent with a splash in shallow pool below. Gimli and Dorion were sitting on one of the nearby benches, when a barely noticeable hush momentarily rippled through the crowd.  
  
Legolas had walked into the square, and sheilding his eyes from the afternoon sun, he stood and gazed about, until seeing Gimli and Dorion, he strode toward them. Upon reaching them he gave a friendly nod to Dirion, clasped Gimli's hand, and drawing back asked "Where's Sulewen?" with upheld palms.  
  
Gimli rolled his eyes up toward the pinnacle of the fountain with a laconic toss of his head.  
  
"Sulewen! Hello Sulewen!" Legolas called to her as he ran up the path that wound around the marble hill, "How do you like it?"  
  
"Legolas! Here you are!" she cried as he approached. They exchanged a friendly embrace, and she pulled away saying "This is astounding Legolas! Truly amazing! And you and Gimli never said anything! You have talked about the vineyard, you have talked about the winery, you have written to me about the activity growing along the quay, the growth of the town and your plans for the manor house. But for the past few months neither you nor Gimli once mentioned this unbelievable fountain! Look at these young ones! I can not imagine there has ever been anything like it before in all of Middle Earth. Though perhaps the children of the Dwarves are entertained by such fantastical playthings."  
  
"As far as I know, there is nothing like it above ground in any of the realms of Middle Earth, and though I have now had the great fortune to have seen fountains that Dwarvish children play in, I have not yet seen one to rival this. Gimli did wonderful work did he not? He is truly a master."  
  
"Oh my goodness, the sluice looks like so much fun! Listen to the children squeal as they slide down. Oh I must admit I am envious of them - to be able to slip into cool water on such a hot day! Have you ever gone down it?"  
  
"Yes, both Gimli and I had to try it out when it was first built to make sure it functioned properly. And on hot nights when the children are in bed, those who are grown do come out to cool off - more the Men and the Neri, than the Women or Nissi, and mostly the younger Men and more playful of the Neri at that, though there is an occasional daring lass who does not seem to mind getting her skirts wet."  
  
"Those who are grown do not avail themselves if they pause for a rest at mid-day or day's end? Well, I suppose one would not want to usurp a child's place in the queue. But oh, I would love to try it - we must come back tonight after dinner. That is, unless you have some other diversion planned, I would truly love to return. If only I were I child, good sir, I would be wet already!"  
  
"A youthful spirit, however, you possess in good measure. And no I have no entertainments planned save for talking with you and Gimli, so I will be pleased to be able to provide a pursuit that will give you pleasure after we have supped."  
  
"Well, then let us return later, if Gimli is willing. But oh, I have been in the sun since it rose and I am hot, hot, hot," Sulewen said, looking wistfully at the succession of wet youngsters that filed past paying them no heed. Then turning to him asked, "How far is it to the Manor - I do not have a clear recollection of the distance as when I was here last, this lovely village was not?"  
  
"Less than a quarter hour's walk, even shorter in the wain."  
  
"Well, that should not be too hard to bear, though I feel as if I am perishing in this heat, especially seeing these youngsters so cool and comfortable. Are you affected by this mid-day sun Master Elf?" she asked once again fixing her gaze on the slippery children.  
  
"We do not become discomfited by the heat to the degree that Mortals do."  
  
"But none-the-less you do grant that it is extremely hot, do you not?" she said turning to face is gaze directly.  
  
"With this I agree Sulewen," he responded, his brows tensed with slight puzzlement.  
  
"And this being the case," she continued, "You would not want to cause discomfort to a guest?"  
  
"You know that I would not Sulewen. You know that I will do all I can to ensure my guests' comfort."  
  
"And you would not wish to place a lady in a position of embarrassment would you?"  
  
At this Legolas started and looked at her with puzzlement.  
  
"But of course not," he said, "I can not imagine why you would ask me this."  
  
She met his gaze with a countenance of prim composure, "Because you would not wish me to be overcome by the heat on the ride to the house would you, however brief the journey and so you will accompany me down the slide if that is my wish?"  
  
"But we will get wet."  
  
"That is exactly my intention."  
  
"But."  
  
"You chose to keep the secret of this remarkable fountain from me for close to a year good sir, and so now you must pay the price for your clandestine activities."  
  
"Gimli and I pledged each other to secrecy so that we could surprise you Sulewen."  
  
"And I am duly surprised," she said solemnly, "But now it is time for me to extract a fine for your secrecy. And as payment, I respectfully request that you join me! As I am your guest, I hope you will honor my appeal. You may remove your shoes, of course, as I have already removed mine."  
  
At this last, a grin broke upon her face that became even wider as a smile appeared upon his own and he slowly pulled off one soft Elven shoe and then the other.  
  
"Lady Sulewen, it is not for every guest that I would honor this request, but your appeal has a certain logic that I find it difficult to dismiss."  
  
And at the next lull in the progression of children, they linked elbows, sat down in the stream, and, with her skirts clasped between her knees and his shoes held aloft, down the sluice they flew.  
  
Sulewen refused Gimli's proffered hand as she climbed from the pool wringing her skirts and laughing, "I knew once I had ascended to the pinnacle that the only way I would descend was the sluice! I had been watching the children and it was just too inviting! But la, I was a trifle hesitant at the thought of making the journey by myself. Thank you for joining me Master Elf."  
  
Legolas grinned, albeit a trifle wryly, as he said, "I can only hope that witnessing such antics in the accommodation of my guest's wishes will only enhance my standing with the peoples of Laug Suilanna. While I can say it is not first time I have slid down the stream, it is the first time I have done so at mid-day, fully clothed."  
  
"The Ithilien sun has addled both of your minds," Gimli said, shaking his head, "though I will admit it is cool enough here by the fountain. But look you two, Dorion and I have had a bit to eat and drink while we have been waiting for Mistress Uinen here, but I could do with something more substantial. Spending all morning asleep in a sailboat is restful enough, but I do want to inspect the new irrigation system before it gets dark. With any luck it will be working as well as it is at Merensul."  
  
"Oh my, I must admit that I am famished," said Sulewen, "I have not had a bite to eat or drink since we left this morning! But my spirit is refreshed, which is almost enough on this hot summer's day."  
  
"Luckily for you both my hospitality does not end with a welcoming bath," Legolas said, "Come, let us go up to the house - you will be amazed at how work has progressed since you were last at Laug Suilanna. I now have a roof over my head!" 


	4. Ithilien Interlude: Under Aule's Rain

NOTE: I would like to give my great thanks to Ithildin over at the Tolkien & the Inklings Forum at Xenite.com, whose assistance with Middle Earth astronomy was most helpful. A deep curtsey to you my lady!  
  
Urime (August), Fourth Age Year 3, (Shire Reckoning 1424) Just a bit later that day  
  
A soft "Oh" escaped Sulewen's lips as the wagon emerged from the forest they had entered shortly after leaving the town. Fields of lavender stretched along either side of the road and beyond them marched orderly groves of young olive trees. Some distance before them was a large intricately wrought gate of iron set in a wall of finely carven stone, and beyond the gate the road continued gently upward through a swathe of verdant lawn to the crest of the ridge and there, rising amidst graceful gardens, stood the new manor house.  
  
At a motion from Legolas, Dirion stayed the horses, and the three men sat smiling at the expression that had appeared on Sulewen's face. While not of imposing stature, those who saw the new home were struck with the sense of calm created by its airy symmetry and overcome by the sense of joy that was inspired by its whimsical, yet elegant decoration.  
  
Broad stairs nearly as wide as the house swept up to a terrace backed by a loggia of arched pillars. Slender towers stood at all four corners of the building and between them, above the loggia, was a row of tall windows, the opened glass casements of which seemed to burble with laughter as the breeze tossed curtains billowed from within. Between the windows were fanciful statues set in niches and under the eaves were samll round windows that seemed as winking eyes. The roof was crowned with a silvered dome that shone gold in the noonday sun.  
  
"Legolas it is so beautiful!" Sulewen murmured, "First the fountain, and now this! I can only think that the homes in Gondolin and Numenor must have appeared thus." "There is some truth to what you say, for we studied ancient texts and drawings, and drew inspiration from them. I did not want halls such as my father's - the land is more gentle here, the air is warmer and life is changed from the days in which my father's halls were built. There is no need to shelter below ground to escape from cold, nor any longer cause to provide a bastion against nearby enemies. It was my idea to build this home as a beacon of hope that life in South Ithilien will remain such for many ages to come. And for the days that I have remaining to me in Middle Earth, I wanted a home that would reflect both the sunlight and the starlight of this new age."  
  
"And you have built one Legolas," Sulewen murmured still gazing at the graceful house that lay before them, "You have."  
  
"But let us not tarry here too much longer," he said after a few minutes had passed, "you are hungry and I have much to show you. Though I hope you will understand that while the bulk of the work is done, there is much that remains within that needs attending to."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gimli leaned back in one of the chaises set on the western terrace overlooking a long rectangular pool the size of a small lake.  
  
"Ah yes," he sighed, "the irrigation system is working even better than I hoped. It appeared that all the principles would lend themselves to working well, but no one has ever used water pressure or valves in quite the same way."  
  
The three companions reclined side by side gazing at the last remnants of the sunset lingering in the sky, replete after a meal of medallions of pork tenderloin that had been gently simmered in a puree of plums and lime juice, a salad of tomatoes and basil, and another of potatoes with a dressing made from eggs whipped with oil and flavored with tarragon.  
  
"Gimli, you are a veritable prince of water pressure," Legolas said as he cut a small wedge from a round of soft, rind covered cheese placed it on an oat biscuit and offered it Sulewen who accepted it with a lazy smile.  
  
"Mmmm, this is delicious," she said, "Gimli, the 'Prince of Water Pressure' - Legolas that is quite an apt description, but I would go one further, and say he is a King - the King of Fountain Mountain! I am so dazzled by your artistry Gimli, that I would count you among the Noldor did I not know better."  
  
"The King of Fountain Mountain?!" Gimli chuckled, "Well, perhaps I am at that. There have never before been irrigation systems such these in all of Middle Earth."  
  
"Oh Gimli, it was not the irrigation system I was talking about!" Sulewen laughed, "Though I realize that perhaps the irrigation system you have devised is perhaps the greater, though less apparent marvel. But your fountain! Oh Gimli! I have the good fortune to live in a home appointed with Dwarven stone and metal work, with running water indoors and fountains without. I have spent a goodly portion of my life in Minas Tirith where beautiful fountains abound, albeit they were dry for a goodly portion of the time I spent there. But never did I imagine a fountain such as I saw, nay played in, great child that I am, this afternoon!"  
  
"It is wonderful is it not?" Legolas said, "And it remains strange to me to think that when I first met Gimli I considered Dwarves a crude people with limited appreciation of beauty - even after the Battle of the Five Armies, with the Dwarves returned to Erebor. And despite the fact that we were ever trading lumber, produce and game for the fine metal smithing and stone carving of the Dwarves, I allowed myself to be swayed by the ancient feelings of my people. I do not know how you can forgive me my friend."  
  
"Allow our work and our friendship speak for itself Legolas," Gimli said as he selected a peach from a bowl set on the small table beside them.  
  
"That the Dwarves' love of Beauty is a powerful force in their lives must be apparent to anyone with a thinking mind," Legolas continued, "but it has long been accepted lore among Elves that Dwarves were but a rude and untutored race, despite the fact that we often craved Dwarvish skill. It humbles me to think that I held such feelings for the people of the one who is now my greatest friend, and an artist of wonders in his own right."  
  
"Legolas, I grow uncomfortable when you become too flowery in your repentance and your praise."  
  
"Elrond used to counsel me otherwise," Legolas pressed on, heedless of Gimli's discomfiture, "and my earlier feelings now make me cringe, but my father was not known for his love of Dwarves, and so my mind was swayed by grudges held from earlier ages. Though in truth he greatly respected Dwarvish business acumen, as his annoyance with their agreements is any indication. Oh Gimli, on behalf of my people, I do apologize."  
  
"Legolas my friend, you have already apologized numerous times and at the moment you seem to forget that I myself labored under the misguided lore of my own people and believed that all Elves were but a fading and feeble race, grown disinterested in Middle Earth, caring only for reminiscences of elder days and song and starlight. Your wine is very good sir, and I am very much enjoying it myself, but you might consider eating some of this excellent cheese to bring some substance to your thought, instead of continuing to sip your wine, which I find dilutes your speech."  
  
"Oh Gimli, how we Elves could maintain this attitude now confounds my thoughts and causes me no end of puzzlement! And I am filled with."  
  
"Legolas, I must insist!" " Gimli interrupted, "If you say no more about it, I will forgive you on behalf of my people. But if you continue on in this fashion, I will have to extract a contingency fee for the discomfiture you cause me. Sulewen, please take his glass before he starts to weep!"  
  
"Gentle Dwarf and gentle Elf!" Sulewen interjected, "I am mightily impressed with you both. Legolas - your love for your friend is admirable and noted. And Gimli - your modesty becomes you. And if you will not allow Legolas to beg your forgiveness for ages of misunderstanding between your peoples," she continued with an arch smile, "Perhaps you will allow me to sing praises to your skill. The fountain is a marvel - beautiful and cunning. And what is more besides, it is as safe a pool as might be for children. There is hardly a place where a child could slip or fall or come to grief in any serious way, and it makes me wonder about the fantastic toys that must occupy the children of the Dwarves."  
  
"Oh Sulewen! In truth, the toys of Dwarven children are fantastical things!" Legolas said, brightening again at her words, "as I have had the opportunity to note. Elven children have delightful playthings, and the dolls that are made for them by caring relatives and friends, seem wonderfully real. But Elven toys are often simply smaller forms of tools and such things as grown Neri and Nissi might use - a small bow or a set of pots and pans. And Elven children often make their own toys out of such things that they find about their homes, and spend many hours in imaginary games. As a child I played for hours with nothing but such sticks and stones and mud and vines as my friends and I would find in a glade by a stream near to my father's halls.  
  
"I was enormously happy, but had I known of the toys of the children of the Dwarves, I may not have been! One would think that they were raised by wizards their playthings are so magical! Interlocking blocks with which they build small palaces that they can then step into, dolls that move when a key is wound, puzzles of beautiful intricate metal shapes that would even take an Elf hours to disentangle, bags of crystal cut in every shape and color of gem that can be found, pipes and fittings of clay and glass with which they can build mazes and then send water through them! If truth be known, I myself could spend time playing with the toys of Dwarvish children!"  
  
"And if truth be known Sulewen" Gimli said in a low voice, "he has."  
  
"Well my friend, the blocks were a wonderful help in designing Laug Suilanna, as you will agree," Legolas responded, "Sulewen, some of the sets of Dwarven building blocks are not only intended, but are also used by grown Dwarves to make models of the designs they wish to build. And I fully admit to spending many enjoyable hours using them to plan the town and this manor house, and the other projects that have come under my purview. And Gimli will admit that he did too. And if he does not I will take the bowl of peaches out of his reach."  
  
The sky deepened from gold to purple to darkest blue until night was truly fallen. Their conversation dwindled to desultory comments and then the three sat in companionable silence, listening to the chirping of frogs and crickets, and the cries of owls and nightingales. The windows of the manor house behind them no longer glowed with light. The lamps set on the tables beside them guttered and then went out, leaving them to bask under the profusion of stars that shined above and were reflected in the lake that lay before them.  
  
"Ah!" Sulewen drew a sharp intake of breath, "I saw a falling star! And look! There's another. Oh, it is the twenty-first of Urime! I had forgotten - it's Aule's Rain! The Smith of the Valar begins his season of labor and the sparks are flying," she whispered as yet another meteor gleamed in the heavens.  
  
They sat transfixed by the display, quietly remarking from time to time at the magical beauty of the sky. Then, turning to pour himself another glass of wine, Legolas saw that Sulewen's cheeks were traced with tears.  
  
She remained staring overhead, and in a moment she wiped her eyes with her forefinger and spoke, "As a child my parents would awaken me in the middle of the night on the twenty-first and twenty-second of Urime during the peak of the Auleo Rossë and we would sit making wishes until I nodded back to sleep. And then, years later, during one of Anarion's leaves from duty, we walked to Lake Mirusalpë and lay on our backs on the shore watching the falling stars, and that night we plighted our troth.  
  
"But oh, so many of my wishes have never come to pass. And though I desired with all my heart that evil would be driven from the land, sometimes I can scarcely bear the pain that victory has caused me. Legolas, Gimli, your friendship does so much to give meaning to my life and fill those times when my heart sinks beneath the burden of emptiness. It seems to be a night for thanks, and I can not thank you both enough."  
  
She reached her hands to the Dwarf and Elf who sat on either side of her, and the three remained thus late into the night, sitting linked in wordless thought as the stars traced an evanescent tapestry in the velvet sky. 


	5. Dilemma & Advice

Hisime (November), Year 3 of the 4th Age (Shire Reckoning 1424)  
  
Opelë Órëquanta,  
  
Dear Legolas,  
  
I write to you in a state of frustration, asking for your ear, if not your counsel, because depending upon what your counsel might be in this matter, I can not, with any assurance, tell you I would follow it.  
  
The situation and my concern are this: The vineyard has become productive more quickly than we anticipated, owing in no small measure to your assistance. We now have two years worth of wine in the caves, and according to Mirutur, our Master Vintner, the first years' production should be ready for sale by this coming spring a year hence.  
  
Since we will have wine ready to sell, we need places to sell it and people to sell it to and this leads to our dilemma. Very soon, some representative from Merensûl needs to travel to the various kingdoms to establish contacts and negotiate trade agreements so that we are ready for spring a year from now. In fact, ideally these agreements would be in place even now, and would have been so if we had anticipated how quickly the vineyard would become productive.  
  
Veon believes himself the best candidate for this endeavor, citing that when my father was consumed with the business of Gondor, he served in this role in my father' stead. Therefore, he believes that he is the person best equipped to reestablish old contacts, develop new ones and negotiate agreements.  
  
While I can not disagree on many counts, I maintain that it is I who should make this journey, for the Merensúl Vineyard & Winery were bequeathed to me, and as its owner, who else can better represent this house?  
  
It is true that I lack the quantity of Veon's experience, but I too engaged in negotiations as my father grew old and when matters of state kept him from the business of the winery, and as Veon's responsibilities for the defense of our lands and those of our neighbors grew. I have also sat as second on agreements my father made, for he assiduously prepared me for the certain eventuality of my becoming head of this house.  
  
Veon fears it may be intemperate for me to undertake this endeavor. He cites as his concerns: One, that as a woman, those I do business with will try to take advantage of me. Two, that prospective buyers will question the quality of the wine if the representative of the winery is a woman. And three, that travel might prove arduous for me!  
  
On the first point, I have asked him if he has ever seen anyone take advantage of me in any business dealing or any other matter in recent memory. To this question he can only reply, "No". (I will admit that I have made mistakes in this regard in the past - mistakes that I have had the good fortune to learn from).  
  
To the second point, I said and say, let them taste the wine - it speaks for itself. There can be no argument here - the quality of the wine is as much his concern as mine, for he has a marked share in the profits. To the third point, well, quite frankly I will refrain from saying what I think - suffice that I shall write: bah.  
  
Moreover, I want to be the one to sing the praises of our excellent wine. I know the strength of my own mind, and I know the worth of our wine.  
  
I am filled with the desire for travel - to make this journey, and see the world beyond that which I have seen, now that Middle Earth is restored to peace. I long to see those places and meet those people that you and Gimli have told me so much about. Fangorn Forest, the Glittering Caves of Helms Deep, Rivendell, The Shire, Erebor, Eryn Lasgalen, the Settlement in North Ithilien. And other places such as Dol Amroth and the Riddermark, that I visited many years ago and would like to do so again.  
  
And do not all who live in these places need wine? Do not all these peoples hold celebrations to which the vintages of Merensul would lend more zest and gaiety, more meaning and spirit? Well, perhaps the Ents of Fangorn Forest have no need for wine, it sounds as though their draughts are heady stuff, but they may well appreciate the gesture of offering them a taste.  
  
I am distressed in part because I do not like discord between Veon and myself, for he has been the most trusted friend of our house for many years and I know he truly believes his going is in the best interest of the winery. If I were a different woman, if Anarion were still alive, if I had already travelled far and wanted to remain at home, if.if.if.  
  
As you can see, my mind is made up. And yet I do not want this disagreement with Veon to hover in the air. I feel that if I stay out of regard for his counsel I will go mad. I fear that if I go, bitterness will come between us. And though Maerwen is most valiantly trying to keep herself impartial, I do sense sympathy from her which must no doubt irritate Veon at the very least.  
  
At first it was my thought that if I returned with a bevy of well negotiated agreements that this might ease his mind (for though it might sound brash, I am fully confident of myself in this endeavor). But then upon thinking over the matter some more, I wonder if this would only serve to rub salt in the wound. Hearing "I told you so," in the form of another's success is never a happy situation.  
  
Legolas, as I write I am finding that my true dilemma lies in how to ease the strain between Veon and myself, and make him, if not happy about my going, at least not unhappy.  
  
And so I find that I am indeed asking for your advice in this matter, and I will be most grateful for any you can give me.  
  
Well, I feel better for at least having aired my thoughts to someone who can see the situation and the people in it with clarity, but who is not a member of my household.  
  
I hope your current business will allow you to lend a moment of thought to my problem and permit you time to pen a reply. I look forward as ever to hearing news of the goings on in your life and hope to see you soon in South Ithilien.  
  
Your friend, Súlewen  
  
* * * * *  
  
Early Narvinye, Year 4 of the Fourth Age (Shire Reckoning 1425) Eryn Lasgalen  
  
Dear Sulewen,  
  
I must say I smiled when I read your letter for I can empathize with your dilemma as I have been in similar situations in my own life. And so, whether you will take it or no, here is my advice.  
  
First, I must agree with you whole heartedly that as the new owner of the Merensul Vineyard, you are the one who should make this journey. If I put myself in Veon's shoes and saw the world through his eyes, I suppose I could see his concerns, but I most assuredly do not share them.  
  
In order to allay his apprehensions, I suggest taking a short journey with Veon to prove your mettle, and let him see that all is well. Before, during and after this trip, let him see the degree to which he is needed in the day to day running of the vineyard and let him see that his extended absence would not bestl serve the Merensul. I do not know him well, but certainly enough to know that he does, as you say, have the best interests of the winery at heart. I also know that no one understands all that is required for the Merensul's daily operation better than he does, for I have seen how you value his knowledge, judgement and counsel in its management.  
  
I know that you often recognize his contributions to your household and to the business, but perhaps you could let him know in some quiet way, of the regard in which you hold him, and that, from a purely practical perspective, if problems arose, and he could not be reached quickly, you would sorely regret that he was not there to set things right.  
  
And then there is something else that I sense in Veon that you may want to appeal to in some gentle way. Like many who have labored long in their country's defense, I also feel that he wants to enjoy the peaceful comforts of his home to the fullest. I would not doubt that after but a few weeks of travel Veon will desire to return to Opelë Órëquanta, and will welcome the opportunity to set off for home.  
  
So here is the plan that I would follow if I were you - travel to Minas Tirith with Veon, and thence back down the Anduin to Pelargir, Belfalas and Dol Amroth, where I will meet you. There, if you are willing, Gimli and I shall join you and serve as guides and escorts on your pilgrimage - even as you ply the good residents with your heady wine and entice them into trade agreements that benefit all concerned.  
  
I would have been traveling throughout Middle Earth next spring and summer in any case, so such a journey will fit my own purposes. While I can not speak for Gimli, I think it very likely that such a trip would also serve his needs.  
  
If all is well, and I fully anticipate that it will be, your parting with Veon in Dol Amroth will be easy and from there he will welcome returning home.  
  
As it is, already I am looking forward to this journey if such would be your pleasure.  
  
Your friend, Legolas  
  
NOTE: I am most indebted to Snerze for his gracious and benificent offering of insight with regard to Legolas' reply. 


End file.
